PRESO
by Eyyandest
Summary: Pemuda itu muncul entah dari mana, menyelinap di kediaman Potter di Godric's Hollow, meneror Harry saat orangtuanya tak ada di rumah./"Hanya kau, Harry Potter, aku hanya melihatmu."/Harry Potter hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang kebetulan sedang berulangtahun./"Aku Cornelius Fudge, Harry. Menteri Sihir./Multichap. Warning inside! RnR, please?


Pemuda itu muncul entah dari mana, bersamaan dengan bunyi _krek_ keras yang teredam di antara derasnya hujan. Ia menengok ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu serta merta mengangkat sebuah tongkat kurus dari balik jubahnya, mengarahkannya ke langit, dan sejurus kemudian sebuah payung tak kasat mata seakan muncul begitu saja di atas kepalanya—air hujan tak lagi jatuh membasahinya. Si pemuda kemudian berjalan pelan, jubahnya yang terlalu panjang menyeret tanah di belakangnya, meninggalkan jejak—tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Langkahnya sontak terhenti di depan undakan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun memberi kesan hangat dan terawat. Ia memandang melewati kaca jendelanya, melihat dengan jelas seorang anak dan ayah yang tengah menonton acara olahraga di baliknya, heboh menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing… keduanya memakai kacamata dan berambut hitam legam, persis dirinya…

Satu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari kantung jubahnya yang besar, membukanya di halaman pertama, sebelum menggumam pelan, "'_Dipersembahkan untuk Darwin Potter—Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup __yang benar-benar hidup__.'"_

.

.

_**Harry Potter**__** and all characters (c) **__**J. K. Rowling**_

Warning: Typo(s), maybe OoC, superduper fantasy, dan kemungkinan besar canon Harry Potter rada diubah di sini… gak _rada_ sih sebenernya mah…

_Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship_

Timeline: Tahun 2030, dan Harry masih seusia di PoA

_Don't like, don't read._

.

**PRESO**

.

"Ah—selamat ulangtahun, _dear_."

Cengiran yang merekah lebar di wajah Harry Potter tak bisa lebih cerah lagi ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Lily dan James Potter sedang sibuk menghias dapur rumah mereka dengan pita-pita dan balon aneka warna—meskipun sepertinya terlalu kekanakkan baginya yang di tahun 2030 ini berumur tiga belas tahun. Dan dari ekspresi Lily Potter yang sedikit terkejut, Harry bisa menjamin bahwa ia terbangun lebih pagi dari yang direncanakan Mum dan Dad-nya.

"Trims, Mum," sahutnya kemudian, setelah beberapa saat tercengang di pintu dapur.

"_Happy birthday, Son,"_kata James Potter, melompat turun dari kursi pijakannya, sebelum mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam anaknya yang memang sudah mencuat ke segala arah. "Kau mengacaukan kejutannya, _anyway_," imbuhnya dengan nada geli.

"Trims balon-balonnya juga, deh," kekeh Harry, melepaskan diri dari James.

"Permisi, permisi," ujar Lily ceria, bersenandung dengan satu tangannya membawa baki tinggi-tinggi. "Siapa yang mau puding?"

"Mum!" pekik Harry, terkejut melihat puding violet besar yang baru saja ditaruh ibunya di atas meja makan.

Wajah Lily menunduk, rambut merahnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, namun Harry bisa melihat bibir ibunya membentuk senyum lembut sembari memotong puding itu menjadi sepuluh bagian, kemudian menaruh beberapa di antaranya di atas tiga piring kecil.

"Ke sini, kalian berdua, puding ini tidak akan habis sendiri kalau tidak dimakan, bukan?"

Terdengar bunyi decitan kursi yang ditarik terburu-buru, diikuti oleh lagu selamat ulangtahun yang dinyanyikan riang oleh keluarga kecil itu, juga James, yang membuat lelucon tentang manusia botak tanpa hidung—"…dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya, eh? Dia memakai gaun!"

Dapur kecil itu serta merta dipenuhi tawa terbahak dari Harry dan Lily, diselingi oleh bunyi dentang garpu yang beradu dengan piring, juga celotehan Harry yang, entah sudah keberapa kali, memuji puding violet ibunya dengan mulut penuh—"Mumh, puwbing inhi enagh s'kaleh!"

Detik tawa mereka mereda, Lily telah mengganti piring Harry dan James, lalu serta merta mengisinya dengan berbagai menu sarapan sehat. Harry, yang perutnya sudah penuh puding, hanya sanggup memakan setengah telur goreng, kemudian sisanya ia berikan sembunyi-sembunyi pada kucing keluarganya, Manny, yang sontak mendesis keras merasa terganggu saat sedang bermain benang, namun pada detik berikutnya langsung melahap isi piring Harry yang berisi daging-dagingan dan beberapa potong roti gandum.

Sinar terik musim panas menerobos jendela kaca kediaman mereka di Godric's Hollow, tetapi itu tidak lantas mengurangi keceriaan anak lelaki satu-satunya di rumah itu. Bukanlah sebuah bola sepak yang dihadiahi kedua orangtuanya yang membuat Harry Potter bahagia, bukan pula puding violet dan nyanyian selamat ulangtahun sumbang dari ayahnya—bukan, melainkan satu fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang anak biasa, yang hidup di tengah orangtua yang luar biasa—ia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur.

Harry Potter hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang kebetulan sedang berulangtahun, tidak kurang dan sama sekali tidak lebih. Menjalani kehidupan yang biasa tanpa ribut-ribut seperti di sinetron yang kerap ditonton ibunya. Seorang anak lelaki yang walau diberi makan satu kontainer pun, pasti akan tetap kurus kering.

.

Saat itu sudah tengah hari ketika Lily dan James pamit untuk urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal—yang setelah berdebat sengit, akhirnya diizinkan Harry dengan rengutan kesal. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan, bocah itu menyelinap ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya, kemudian melemparkan dirinya di atas ranjang putih yang empuk, seraya memandang heran pada seekor burung hantu salju yang tiba-tiba saja beruhu-uhu keras sembari mengepakkan sayapnya di balik jeruji sangkar di sudut.

"Trims juga, Hedwig," celetuk Harry, terkekeh, mengasumsikan uhu-uhu si burung hantu merupakan ucapan selamat ulangtahun untuknya. Kemudian ia berpaling untuk memeriksa ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar tak henti-henti di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

_39 new messages and 12 missed calls._

Senyum tipis tak kuasa ditahannya saat ia membaca satu persatu pesan yang masuk. Ia bisa mengenal gaya tulisan kasar dari Dudley meskipun ia tidak membaca siapa pengirimnya, ataupun kata-kata manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat dari beberapa adik kelas yang sering menyapanya di koridor—walaupun Harry tidak kenal mereka sama sekali.

Satu lagi fakta yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan dari Harry Potter: bahwa ia adalah seorang siswa yang lumayan istimewa di sekolah. Beberapa karena memang otaknya yang cemerlang di sekian pelajaran, tapi sebagian besar karena ia adalah seorang Potter yang notabene merupakan keturunan dari pahlawan yang membebaskan dunia dari kejahatan di masa lalu.

Siapa namanya? Deryl Potter? Dane Potter? Entahlah, ia bukan ahli sejarah.

Harry menyapu poninya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian mata hijaunya ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi putihnya yang mulus tanpa luka—

Dan saat itulah ia melihat sebuah bola mata dengan iris biru elektrik balas memandangnya dari balik jendela, yang mana sungguh aneh, sebab yang memandangnya hanyalah _sebuah bola mata_, tanpa organ tubuh lainnya. Mata itu membeliak, kemudian berputar cepat dan mendesing mengerikan, menyapu pandang seisi kamar Harry.

Harry, meskipun begitu, hanya bisa terperangah begitu saja dan merasakan bulu kuduk meremang di sekitar tengkuknya. Ia merasakan desir aneh dalam dirinya yang membuatnya seakan ingin memuntahkan segala isi perutnya, dan, entah bagaimana, mempercepat degupan jantungnya sampai terasa menyakitkan. Ia ingin berlari, menjauh, namun di saat bersamaan ingin mendekati bola mata itu, menyentuhnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, sekadar meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan imajinasinya. Dua kali, tiga—dan, entah bagaimana, bola mata itu tiba-tiba saja hilang, sama cepatnya dengan munculnya.

Bocah itu menghela berat, sepenuhnya baru menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi menahan napas; diikuti dengan sensasi seperti mati rasa yang menyebar tiba-tiba di sekitar otot wajahnya. Apa itu tadi? batin Harry gusar. Sebuah mata terbang di jendelanya dan menghilang—ia sontak tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi terdengar sangat konyol, bahkan di telinganya sendiri, dan memutuskan bahwa itu semua hanyalah khayalannya...

Tapi nyatanya, ia terus memikirkan bola mata itu—entah bagaimana, benda itu terlihat familier, bukan maksudnya itu adalah _bola mata yang dicongkel dari seorang almarhum yang ia kenal,_sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja ia merasakan hal yang lain, sebuah firasat yang sama sekali tak bisa ia jabarkan penyebabnya—

Dan sekonyong-konyong kantuk luar biasa menyerangnya, bagaikan disuntik begitu saja, membuatnya hampir tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Menguap, Harry menutup matanya pelan dengan organ tubuh itu masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia berbalik ke kanan, dan sejurus kemudian langsung tertidur tanpa sebelumnya melepas kacamata bundar yang kini bertengger miring di pangkal hidungnya.

.

_Bau, sempit, aneh: kesan pertama Harry Potter kepada tempat di mana__kini__ia__secara misterius berada—sebuah__lorong__sempit di mana banyak sampah bertebaran di__sekelilingnya,__dan bejejer di kanan kirinya,__barisan bangunan tua yang mirip-museum-tapi-bukan. Ia__bangkit berdiri, menyipitkan matanya, sepenuhnya__baru menyadari bahwa di__tempat itu__sama sekali tidak ada penerangan buatan, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang, anehnya, sama terangnya dengan beratus-ratus lampu jalan._

_Kakinya otomatis bergerak, hendak menyusuri__lorong__itu sebelum ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dan bergema di sekelilingnya._

"_Potter? Kau Potter kan?"_

_Harry melempar pandangannya ke segala arah untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,__dan mendapati bahwa__di__lorong__sempit itu tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Harry sendiri dan—aneh, pikir Harry—seekor rusa jantan. Ia tak begitu__naif untuk percaya bahwa__rusa itu__yang__berbicara. "Siapa? Aku?" katanya setengah berteriak, bertanya pada orang tak kasat mata._

"_Ya, tentu saja kau, anak bodoh, siapa lagi?"_

_Harry meneleng pada rusa jantan itu dan, setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan membersihkan lensa kacamatanya berkali-kali, ia__bahkan belum sepenuhnya yakin__bahwa hewan itu yang berbicara—namun fakta bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di tempat ini, Harry lantas berjalan hati-hati menuju rusa itu._

_Dahinya berkerut dalam dan hendak menyuarakan pertanyaan terbesarnya saat ini, namun hewan itu tiba-tiba saja melenguh dan langsung berderap kencang ke arahnya, kepalanya ditundukkan, memamerkan deretan tanduk yang siap menusuk Harry dalam beberapa detik._

_Ia spontan berlari menjauh, menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar derap si rusa yang berlari dengan kecepatan jauh lebih kencang di belakangnya. Ia terus berlari, berlari. Angin yang membawa bau sampah menderu keras di telinganya dan__kini__hampir membuatnya tak bisa mendengar suara lenguhan rusa itu yang sudah begitu dekat, dan tiba-tiba saja punggungnya dihantam sesuatu yang sangat keras—kemudian gelap._

.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam saat Harry Potter membuka kelopak matanya, menguak secercah hijau cemerlang yang ia warisi dari Lily. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tengkuk dan pelipisnya, merembes di kerah kaosnya. Bocah itu membasuh keringatnya salah tingkah, kemudian bangkit duduk sembari sebelah tangannya mengangkat kacamata bundarnya dan yang lainnya mengusap-usap mata yang masih mengantuk di balik kacamata itu.

Alisnya bertaut, mengernyit dalam saat ia berusaha mengingat-ingat detail mimpinya, terkekeh sedikit, menyadari betapa konyol mimpinya—

_Klang!_

—namun suara klontangan barang yang jatuh di lantai bawah sontak membuatnya terkejut, melenyapkan seluruh kantuknya dengan efektif. Untuk sepersekian detik yang gila, ia berpikir rumahnya sedang dirampok—yang beberapa saat kemudian ia tepis, mengingat adanya kemungkinan bahwa itu hanyalah suara orangtuanya yang baru saja pulang.

"Mum?" tanyanya serak, setengah berteriak, sementara ia melompat turun dari ranjangnya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dad?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Mum? Dad?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia lantas menuruni tangga menuju sumber suara klontangan itu—sampai tiba-tiba saja anak tangga yang ia pijak berderit sedikit, membuatnya spontan melompat beberapa senti dengan semacam perasaan seperti sakit jantung ringan di dadanya—mengira bahwa itu merupakan ayah dan ibunya, yang tentu saja sama sekali bukan.

Berbagai dugaan gila mulai melandanya—bahwa orangtuanya sedang tidak berdaya di sana sehingga tak bisa menjawab dan lain-lain. Ia serta merta menggeleng pelan, membuang segala asumsi aneh yang menyerangnya dan membuatnya mengidap paranoid akut.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah dapur, dan perasaan lega mulai membanjiri dirinya ketika ia melihat siluet punggung pria tinggi dan berambut acak-acakan—identik dengan miliknya sendiri—yang kemungkinan besar adalah ayahnya, dan _plus_ terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Dad!" panggilnya, setengah berlari ke arah dapur. "Dad kenapa _gak_jawab aku tadi?"

Namun ketika sosok itu berbalik, Harry hanya bisa berhenti di tempat, tercengang dengan mulut ternganga dalam keterkejutan. Memang ia tinggi, memang rambutnya hitam legam dan persis James, tapi ia sama sekali bukan James. Wajahnya sedikit berminyak dan jelas tadi pagi ia bercukur asal saja—terlihat janggutnya amat, sangat tidak rapi. Ia memakai kacamata persegi yang setengah terhalangi oleh poni hitam legam yang melepet di dahinya.

Suaranya menggelegar di dapur itu saat ia bertanya, "Potter? Kau Harry Potter, 'kan?"

Harry membeku di tempatnya, atau paling tidak ia bergetar hebat. Matanya melebar penuh kewaspadaan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang identitas orang yang sepenuhnya asing ini mulai berseliweran di benaknya. Kakinya hendak berlari, jauh, berteriak meminta tolong pada semua orang—namun tak bisa, ia membeku begitu saja.

"Siapa kau? A-apa urusanmu?" Harry bisa merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa sakit begitu kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa komando dari sepasang bibirnya—yang entah bagaimana, bersamaan dengan sentakan keberanian yang sontak mengalirinya.

"Salam kenal, kalau begitu."

Senyum tipis tiba-tiba merekah di wajah berminyak pria asing itu, dan Harry bisa melihat matanya yang sama sekali tidak ikut tersenyum, berkilat dingin.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, giginya terkatup. "Di mana orangtuaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli," desis pemuda itu berbahaya, mata hijaunya mengawasi Harry dengan sorot mata aneh yang membuat bocah lelaki itu berjengit. "Hanya kau, Harry Potter, aku hanya melihatmu. Oh_,_ tidak ada alasan spesifik," imbuhnya saat ia melihat dahi Harry yang bertaut penuh selidik, kemudian berjalan satu langkah. "Kau hanya begitu… _menyerupai_ seseorang yang kukenal di suatu tempat. _Menarik."_

"Di mana orangtuaku?" ulang Harry kemudian, suaranya bergetar hebat saat ini, "aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosong tentang orang yang—WHOAH!"

Sebuah kilatan cahaya merah baru saja menderu secara mendadak ke arahnya dari sebuah tongkat kurus—yang terlihat seperti ranting, menurut Harry—yang dipegang pemuda itu, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Untung baginya, ia memiliki kelincahan seorang _striker_ bola, alhasil, dalam sepersekian detik yang, menurutnya, menentukan hidup dan matinya, ia berhasil menghindar dari kilatan cahaya aneh itu—namun membuat guci di belakangnya pecah.

"Respon yang bagus, Potter," desis pemuda itu, masih dengan senyum dingin merekah di bibirnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ini—" dan selanjutnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang jelas sama sekali bukan bahasa Inggris, terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Harry.

Kilatan cahaya merah sekali lagi menderu di ruangan itu, namun meleset beberapa senti saja di atas kepala Harry, menghantam lampu di atas mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda pecah dan ruangan serta merta gelap gulita—tapi lebih banyak kilatan cahaya yang diluncurkan pemuda itu membuat Harry dapat melihat keseluruhan dapur dengan jelas, meskipun tanpa lampu.

Harry berlari ke kanan, ke kiri, sesekali membungkukkan badannya untuk menghindari kilatan cahaya yang—kelihatannya—berbahaya. Di sela-sela desisan pemuda itu yang terus merapal kata-kata dalam bahasa aneh, beberapa kali ia bisa mendengar suara benda pecah, atau jatuh, atau suara berdebum keras setiap kilatan itu meleset dari mengenainya dan malah menghantam benda lain—sebetulnya ia memang bisa melihat beberapa piring koleksi ibunya pecah berantakan di lantai sekelilingnya.

Menepis pikiran konyol akan betapa marah ibunya saat mengetahui piring-piring kesayangannya sudah menjadi puing-puing, ia terus menghindari kilatan cahaya itu yang kini beranekawarna—biru, kuning, hijau. Bibirnya terus menyeru pemuda itu untuk berhenti, tetapi sama sekali tak ada gunanya, suaranya bahkan hanya berupa tak lebih dari bisikan seakan sebuah pemberat telah mencekik tenggorokannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila merasuki kepalanya, entah makhluk apa yang membisik padanya, tapi ia seolah _yakin untuk merenggut tongkat kurus itu_. Namun bagaimana, pikirnya, benda itu selalu dipegang si pemuda aneh—dan pada detik itu juga kilatan cahaya biru dan merah tiba-tiba saja melesat ke arahnya, meleset beberapa inci dari sasaran, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kaki kurus Harry Potter tanpa dikomando telah bergerak menerobos.

Bocah itu berlari sempoyongan, berlari zigzag, menginjak beberapa pecahan kaca dan semacamnya di lantai dapur menuju si pemuda aneh—sampai akhirnya semua lingkup pandangnya tertutup citra buram berwarna biru, terasa asing, namun hangat, mendorong dan mencubit, kemudian menusuk dahinya dalam selang waktu yang begitu cepat, lalu—

Ia mendapati sebuah kait tak kasat mata tertancap pada bagian tengah perutnya, menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan yang memberi kesan tak berujung, asing, gelap, mencekam, seakan mencekik semua ototnya, membuatnya sontak merasa lemas dan mati rasa... Ia berputar-putar cepat, sekali lagi, dalam tarikan mantap ke arah depan yang membuatnya mual…

.

_Kilatan hijau memenuhi pandangannya—_

"_Tidak—HARRY!"_

_Dan seketika sesosok wanita terkapar di bawahnya._

_Namun bukankah sosok di dalam jubah itu adalah ayahnya? Bukankah wajah ayahnyalah yang bersembunyi di balik tudung itu? Bukankah ibunya akan terbangun sebentar lagi?_

_Hanya erangan-erangan tanpa makna yang__bisa__ia suarakan. "Mmhhh—"_

_Ia terus menunggu, menunggu untuk beberapa detik... Dan, bagaikan tersambar, sebuah kenyataan pahit menyelinap memasuki otak mungilnya: ibunya tidak mungkin bangkit lagi._

_Tangisnya pecah serta merta, cairan bening tumpah ruah dari matanya yang melebar dalam ketakutan dan keterkejutan. Tangan kecilnya meraih jeruji ranjang boksnya, menatap sosok mengenaskan ibunya dari balik manik hijau cemerlang yang berkilat gusar—dan detik berikutnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa kutukan mematikan menyerang dahinya, bahwa ia telah mengalahkan__sang__Penguasa Kegelapan, bahwa ia akan membawa dunia sihir pergi jauh dari bayangan_nya_._

_Bahwa dahinya telah dikutuk—oleh mantera, oleh sebagian bakat picik, oleh kemahsyuran tujuh turunan._

.

.

Dan pada detik berikutnya Harry Potter terjatuh, menghantam dalam posisi terduduk pada sebuah kursi berlengan, terdampar di dalam ruangan yang sama sekali asing di matanya, ia sendiri tak tahu persis.

**"Aku Cornelius Fudge, Harry. Menteri Sihir."**

.

.

**_To be Continued!_**

**(B/A)**

Gak pernah segalau ini pas mau publish fic. Binguuuung! Publish gak ya, publish gak ya... Apalagi ini pertama kali di fandom HPI... Dan akhirnya publish...

Beneran ini sangat butuh masukan dari kalian! Ini udah pas? Apa sangat ngebingungin? ._.

Oiya, yang di-bold itu dialog dari buku Harry Potter yah...

Akh! Ficnya gak memuaskan bangeeet, tapi suka plotnya *eaea

Sekali lagi, **REVIEW** sangat dibutuhkan! :D


End file.
